


Valentines & Vanilla

by Lithea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Frodo Baggins, bagginshieldalphabet, no seriously this is fluff, there's not allot of thorin dorkenshield in this one, thorin is quite smooth, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithea/pseuds/Lithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this prompt: Imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn’t like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met. (modern!au)</p><p>and also bagginshieldalphabet: Valentines & Vanilla<br/>-----</p><p>“Frodo will you please just listen my boy?” Bilbo asked -begged- Frodo, but Frodo wouldn’t listen at all, he ignored Bilbo as he stared at the wall. No doubt doing a great impression of his favourite dwarven uncle, who was in fact supposed to be back today. </p><p>	But again, Thorin is not home yet and Frodo is not happy.</p><p>	“Is there anything, anything at all my boy that would help you fall asleep?” </p><p>	Again no answer from Frodo. </p><p>	“What if I told you about our first meeting? I must tell you there was allot of vanilla ice cream that day.” </p><p>	Now that got a reaction. Suddenly Frodo was looking at him, his big and round doe-eyes looking at bilbo with such enthusiasm that bilbo had no choice but to do as he said.</p><p>	“Where should I start? hmmm… I guess the day before we met would be a fine place to start.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines & Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> okie dokey this is infact -i shit you not- my first submission to the bagginshield alphabet (i am a lazy fucker okay) 
> 
> took me hours, but I hope you like it!

 

       Bilbo had long given up trying to read the bedtime story for Frodo tonight; Frodo had been recalcitrant throughout the whole day. Bilbo knew the reason why, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

       Thorin was gone.

 

       Now it wasn’t like he died, he simply had to leave for the iron hills, to ensure that the “CEO of Erebor was truly healthy and strong,” or “to help ensure future trades… bla  bla bla .” Bilbo didn’t care for whatever reason the executives came up with for why Thorin needed to leave. He just wanted his husband back, and obviously Frodo wanted the same.

 

       “Frodo will you please just listen my boy?” Bilbo asked -begged- Frodo, but the young boy wouldn’t listen at all, he ignored Bilbo as he stared at the wall. No doubt doing a great impression of his favourite dwarven uncle, who was in fact supposed to be back today.

 

       But again, Thorin is not home yet and Frodo is not happy.

 

       “Is there anything, anything at all my boy that would help you fall asleep?”

 

       Again no answer from Frodo.

 

       “What if I told you about our first meeting? I must tell you there was allot of vanilla ice cream that day.”

 

       Now that got a reaction. Suddenly Frodo was looking at him, his big and round doe-eyes looking at Bilbo with such enthusiasm that Bilbo had no choice but to do as he said.

 

       “Where should I start? hmmm… I guess the day before we met would be a fine place to start.”

 

 

\-----

       Bilbo loved valentine's day, it was a day full of happiness and love. He of course had a date planned up for valentines. A sweet, pretty, and an absolutely great singer from his history class had agreed to a dinner date with him. Bilbo feels like he could sleep -and eat- on top of the clouds, he felt ecstatic and was very impatient for the dinner to come.

  
  


       He had been preparing for the dinner date for the longest time, he went to **many** different stores to find the perfect flowers and the prettiest gifts.

 

\-----

 

       “By yavanna’s curls, the hours of hard work he spent getting those gifts was absolutely useless. Although it did help charm Thorin when we first met” Bilbo said with a soft smile.

 

       Frodo giggled into his arms.

 

\-----

 

       And Bilbo has also just spent the whole day checking that everything was alright, he also made sure that his curls and clothes were perfect. And Bilbo was soaring through the clouds as he drove to the dinner where he was to have his first date with the girl that night. Once he arrived he sat and waited for the pretty girl.

 

       and he waited

 

       and waited

 

       and waited.

 

       Bilbo _ **hated** _ Valentine's day.

 

       After an hour and 6 visits from the waiter, who which had given him pitying looks as he passed by. Bilbo sighed and accepted the idea he got stood up, he was about to order his give-up and leave when a gorgeous man suddenly  sat on his table.

said gorgeous man had  flowing hair, beautiful cool-blue eyes and a jawline that could kill -his stubble helping to accentuate it-. Bilbo was besotted at first sight, the man across him also looked like he came out of  a Men’s Fitness magazine.

 

\-----

 

       “Some wouldn’t describe it as love at first sight my dear frodo, but I was surely very wildly attracted to him.” Bilbo said with a smirk.

 

       “uncle you’re drooling.”

 

       Bilbo quickly wiped his mouth before coughing and continuing on with his retelling.

 

\-----

 

       “I’m sorry my dear, work refused to let me go today,” the gorgeous stranger sighed. “I didn’t mean to ruin our date.” And may the valar help him, the stranger even looked regretful.

 

       Bilbo then suddenly remembered about real life at that moment and stuttered out, “w-why it’s alright!” He also laughed awkwardly -no one ever said that he was a great actor- and gestured to the waiter who was about to stopped by. “Just order whatever you like, even if you're late you should never turn down the chance for food!” A small genuine smile appeared on Bilbo's face, watching as the stranger reciprocated his smile and went ahead and ordered once the waiter arrived.

 

       Bilbo had also ordered after the stranger, the small smile never leaving his face. When he turned to look back at the stranger he was surprised to find the stranger staring very intently at him, there was even a his of appraisal in his eyes. Bilbo blushed, and tried to speak, quite unsuccessfully as all he managed was a weird noise, which only made him blush harder.

 

       The stranger smile grew, “ Hello, my name is Thorin Durin, nice to meet you.”

 

\-----

 

       “...and that was how I and your uncle thorin met.”

      

       “but uncle what about the vanilla ice cream?”

 

       “hmm? what about the vanilla ice cream Frodo?”

 

       “you said there was going to be vanilla ice cream.” Bilbo blushed.

 

       “well Frodo… “

 

\-----

  
  


       After they ate, the waiter then served their desert. Vanilla ice cream with fancy chocolate designs for thorin, and Vanilla Crème Brûlée for bilbo -and everyone said bilbo definitely knew his desserts-.

 

       And they talked, and talked, and talked.

 

       The roughness of Thorin did little to make bilbo less shy, but the gorgeous man’s way of talking softly with his low voice helped lots. They talked about everything, home, family, the weather, and many other subjects.

 

       Then while Thorin talked, Bilbo noticed a drop Vanilla ice cream on his lips. Bilbo was unable to stare away, his thoughts were suddenly bombarded wit-

 

\----

       “Bombarded with what thoughts uncle Bilbo?”

 

       “There are some things you just do not need to know my dear Frodo.”

 

\----

       Bilbo then -unconsciously he must say- reached over the table and wiped the drop of vanilla ice cream off of Thorin’s lips. Then he didn’t move, but Thorin did, he moved closer to bilbo then connected thei-

 

\----

 

       “What happens next?”

 

       “Umm… there really **is** some things you don’t need to know Frodo.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THERE IT IS
> 
> MY CUTE AND FLUFFY FIC 
> 
> now that i'm reading back to it, it's written quite badly. But hey im lacking sleep, and currently crying because angst fics are very angsty. This is the best I can come up with for now, enjoy!
> 
> please kudos and comment if you enjoy it ;)


End file.
